Felizo Tanozi
Felizo Tanozi is one of the Trolls of BoxedInn. He appears loyal to the highbloods of his own society but it is all an act he puts on to protect himself. Felizo seems to show an unusual interest in seeing the end of the universe, referring to it as "Ragnarok." Appearance Felizo has dark hair, gray skin and wears generic looking black clothing like many of the other Trolls. However he differentiates himself with a brown trench like coat over his shirt and his Heterochromia where his right eye is green and the left is teal. Personality Calm on most topics, although certain topics and personalities either get him angry or excited. Has respect for the caste system, and anyone above him will receive respect accordingly, but does not look down upon the lowbloods. He doggedly follows orders, especially those that concern his own goals. He feels the caste system works, but will not hesitate to help overthrow it if he feels someone has found a better way, especially if it has him in a seat of power, as he is easily manipulated by flattery. Relationships 'BoxedInn Relationships' 'Allies' 'Samial Loreai' As one of the only two Trolls who know of Samial's original blood status, he holds a level of control over the 'highblood', but does not enjoy enforcing it, deciding to shelve the information away so as to use it if it is ever truly needed. Is confused by Samial's referal to himself as 'friend'. Due to the recent events regarding Samial's blood color, or rather, the public knowlege of the original hue, Felizo regards Samial as a lost cause. 'Drake Tempol' Felizo has spoken with this Troll on only one occasion, but it made quite an impact. Drake had been planning to overthrow the Bloodcaste system, and replace it with his own, where Greenbloods rule. Obviously taken in by this plan, Felizo agreed to help as much as he could while staying out of direct conflict. Unbeknown to Drake, Felizo informed Samiel of his plan. Although he has done this, Felizo plans to side with whoever seems will end up on top. 'Zamiel Lazara' Felizo obeys but fears this particular highblood due to his fits of rage and casual referal to the culling of his subordinates, as well as secretly hating him for going agianst almost everything Felizo feels that he himself represents. He has arranged to have Samial cull him so that he may not destroy their session. He also has been in contact with the "true" Zamiel, although he is skeptical of this, he has agreed due to the possibility that it will allow him to remove the dangerous version of Zamiel from the Session, and existance. Due to a recent conversation with this particular highblood, Felizo is happy to hear he has found a new highblood to support his continued existence. 'Undefined' 'Ender Rydel' The human that Felizo is assigned to Troll, Felizo found him to be stupid and resistant to his offers of knowlege at first, but then, in later conversations, gained respect for him based on how he handled a situation with silentBenefactor. Felizo called him 'pinky' as an insult, it seems, and it has been speculated that it may be a reference to pink being the highest blood rank in Troll society. This has yet to be confirmed. 'Dana Blackwell' Felizo contacted Dana to find out her opinion on the two versions of Zamiel. This is most likely due to the fact that she was the only other being that the second Zamiel contacted, although he praised her for being one of the only intellectual individuals within the humans' Session. Although he still thinks of her as a silly little human, he considers her to be his intellectual equal, or even superior. He recently warned Dana of Cid's imminent attack on her, referring to her as 'One of high intellectual caliber'. This may or may not be genuine respect. 'Enemies' "silentBenefactor" Felizo is clearly annoyed easily by this all-seeing, all knowing entity, possibly due to that is exactly what Felizo desires to become. Felizo has little patience when talking to SB, and it is shortened when Felizo's Title as Scholar was taken into question. However, SB has tempted Felizo with the idea that he may see Ragnarok. Felizo's thoughts on this matter were kept cryptic at most. Character Background Born into his title, it was prophesied that he would collect all the information in the Universe into one place before he died as a hermit. This prophecy was made by his Ancestor, who was a blind prophet, as well as a hermit. He became obsessed with death, and in turn, immortality, specifically, gaining his own. His left eye is called his 'Eternal Eye' in reference to Egyptian myths. He can use the said eye to 'see' extremely long distances, and even into other sessions, although the latter is restricted to while he is using a computer, and is extremely limited. His Lusus was a small, fairy-like creature who was very strict about being proper, which is part of what gave him his fierce politeness in the most stressful of situations. However, as of late, he has become more irritable and prone to outbursts. This is most likely caused by the splitting headaches he gets from using the Eternal Eye so much to watch the humans. Referring to the end of all existance as Ragnarok is a reference to Norse mythology, where it was prophesized that one day, all of the Gods would rise up to do battle with the Demonic forces, and all existance would be torn asunder by their struggles, never to be rebuilt or reborn. Gallery Category:Characters Category:BoxedInn Characters Category:Homestuck Fanon Characters Category:Trolls Category:Males Category:Ring Users Category:Prospit Dreamers